Devil's Angel
by WhiteWings92
Summary: Young Dante, wild with power and ability, and some laziness, meets a new woman in town. Who is she? Why does she do mercinary work? More important, what is she? *Note: this starts with the book prequel*
1. Mercedes

Chapter 1

I sat down next to a platinum blonde woman at Bobby's Cellar's bar. The only two stools available were next to her. So, what the hell, why not? "What can I get you Tony?" Bobby asked, giving the woman a shot of vodka.

"Strawberry sundae." I replied.

"I wouldn't have guessed." Bobby sarcastically rolled his eyes went to the other end of the bar.

The woman and I sat in silence until I asked what drink she was having.

She grunted looking at me with a bit of shock that I was talking to her. Her look then changed to one of confusion as if she missed the question completely.

"What drink are you having?" I repeated gently. Hoping to make it known that I only wanted a conversation. Let's face it you don't find just any woman in Bobby's Cellar. Either they are prostitutes or not here, so the fact that she, a woman that had two firearms at her hips hidden behind the long red leather trench coat, and knee high combat boots, that I would be surprised if they didn't have hidden knives in, was here. She was a mercenary and a good one from the demeanor around her.

"Oh, vodka…" She replied with a slight chuckle and shake of her head to herself. Looking back at her glass her thoughts seemed to fill her eyes with frustration and the flicker of wanting a decent distraction. I figured I could give that to her, as curious as I am about her.

"Hard drinker?" I asked gently, leaving the option for no reply. After all, I am in no mood to have a drink thrown in my face right now. Not with my sundae coming.

"When I do go to a bar, yes." She looked up slightly. There seemed to be a smirk there but it was still too hard to tell from the hair covering half of her face.

"What's that mean?" I pressed. Now she had me curious. What the hell is with the short answers?

"I don't usually go to bars. But when I do I do drink hard." The shot of vodka disappeared down into her mouth within a second. She brought the double shot glass down softly on the bar.

"Ah." I nodded my head. There didn't seem to be much else I could say without trying to pry too deep. With how she took that shot there was no way I was willing to pry hard. No fights tonight, hopefully.

Bobby came back, gave me my strawberry sundae, refilled the woman's shot glass without a word, and went to help some other people.

"And right now, the harder the better." She muttered softly.

"Why?" I looked at her with a bite of sundae in my mouth, leaving the spoon there for effect, hoping to get a laugh.

The chuckle that came meant my efforts were well placed and welcome. She sighed, "Some men can't take a hint. The president was here this week. I was bodyguarding for him. It isn't the first time but every time he tries to get me to sleep with him. Last time it took some strong convincing to get him to stop."

"Strong convincing?" I almost dared not to ask.

She snerked and sighed, "I put a gun to his head. I wouldn't shoot but still. He quit. That's all that matters." Then opened her mouth to say more but stopped herself. Then looked back at the drink and took it down faster than the last.

"Oh…" I paused, I thought about asking what else she was gonna say but decided against it. "By the way, I'm Tony."

"Mercedes." The woman next to me with snowy silver hair replied. Damn and I was sure she was a platinum blonde.

Wait. Hold up. Mercedes? No way. "The new mercenary?"

Another chuckle escaped her lips. "If you call a few months new, then yes. And you're the top mercenary in town."

"So you've heard of me." I gave a smile.

She did too, then longingly looked into her glass. Bobby came by and filled her up again. "My agent keeps me informed of the word on the street."

I wonder the relationship that her and her agent have, the way she acts they seem to be more than close. "Then you know that they say that you're supposed to be as good as me."

A slight nod of her head happened. "Yes. But there's no way of telling. We haven't compared."

"It's also said that you've taken on more than 50 men with minimal wounds."

She laughed a short laugh. "More like 40."

"Still that's pretty good." I came back with. If she was that good she would definitely give me a run for my money at least. I had an advantage though, heh.

Mercedes finished her drink. "Hey Bobby, another please." She called out.

"Coming up." Bobby called back. Just then a man by the name of Steve came up and leaned against the bar beside Mercedes. Well shit, this isn't gonna end well. Let's watch.

"Hey there." He said in a tone that made it obvious that he was hitting on her.

"Beat it." She growled deeply. Anyone could tell she wanted nothing to do with the alcohol confident man.

"Hey now, that's no way to greet someone." He stumbled over his words like a toddler over their own feet. Wow, I'd love to know his thoughts right about now, I thought trying not to roll my eyes. Though, I probably failed.

A look of pure death came from her eyes to him. "You're hitting on me. I'm not interested. So scram, pal."

Unfortunately, liquid courage does not grant the brain power to realize you have poked the lioness one too many times. "Now come on, give me a chance." Came out of Steve's mouth.

That seemed to have broke Mercedes last nerve. She was about to pull her gun but I spoke. "Beat it Steve."

Steve glared at me but left. Bobby gave Mercedes her drink. "Thanks."

"I see what you mean by men don't take a hint. I'm sorry." I said sympathetically.

"Why? It's not your problem." She seemed to hide her surprise behind a scoff. Was it that weird for someone not to step in when you are ready to use extreme measures to get rid of a small fly on your back?

"Still, it must be annoying." I admitted, after all I don't have the same problem.

Mercedes looked at the clock. It was 12. She sighed. "I better go. Brandon's gonna lecture me for drinking again." She started shifting getting ready to get up. A wallet appeared in her hand after rustling with her jacket.

"Maybe we could get together some time." I popped the idea out in hopes that she might want to hang at a later point. Seems interesting enough, but crazy enough to be a friend maybe.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you." She produced a card out of her wallet. It was a business card. Professionally done. Mercedes Mercenary Service. "My office is on the corner of Main street and 3rd."

"'Kay, I'll stop by sometime." I nodded and slipped the card into my own wallet, doing my best to hide my smile.

"Just tell Brandon we've met before. He might be reluctant but he should come get me." She laughed slightly at a thought. "I don't keep too much company so he might not want to believe you."

"Alright." I nodded. Is she just that busy? Or does she do other things?

"Yo, Bobby!" Mercedes called out.

"Yes?" He turned his head from his glass he was shining.

Opening her wallet, she asked."How much do I owe you?"

"$15.30" The quick reply took me by surprise.

She laid down a 20 dollar bill on the bar. "Keep the change." And left before Bobby could thank her.

A brown haired man sat down next to me. "Who's the girl, Tony?"

"Mercedes." I replied, still kinda in shock.

"The new mercenary?" He said after ordering his usual beer.

"Yes, Grue." I shook my head to get out of the fog in my head.

"Jessica knows her." Grue took a large swig of the amber ale that was put in front of him ass soon as it came.

"Really?" I felt my eyes go wide. Well, my interest in her is known now.

"Yeah. They met at Sherri's Café. They meet every Friday after Jessica gets out of school. She helps Jessica with her homework. I'm sure they talk about more things. I've yet to meet her, so I don't know how to feel about Jessica meeting with her." He nodded gently taking another swig of the drink. The fact he doesn't seem to mind Jessica hanging with her and not even meeting her says a lot. Grue's girls were everything to him.

"She's nice. Has a problem with guys hitting on her and is frustrated with that. It was obvious when Steve came over." I told him the truth of what I knew of the mysterious and beautiful woman.

"Steve doesn't know when to quit." Grue said solemnly.

"True, true." I nodded my agreement.

We looked at each other, paused, then laughed hysterically.


	2. Demons

Chapter 2

Early morning a week after meeting Mercedes, I laid face down in my off couch trying to sleep, when Enzo came in. Hungover and not wanting to deal with the fat man, I remained still. Just maybe hiding in plain sight will work.

"Hey, Tony, you awake?" He called out coming right towards me. Damn.

"No, I'm talking to you in my sleep." I snidely said, opening one eye to look at him.

"Ha ha." He shook his head side to side and made some large Italian gesture. "Anyway, you've got a job requesting you work with Mercedes. Come with me to her office." He motioned for me to get up. Shuffling over to the coat rack where I had a clean T-shirt and my red jacket, he picked them up and threw them at me.

They landed on my chest, as hand gesture was made from my hand. I want to see Mercedes, but I wasn't expecting these exact terms though. "Fine, fine, make me get up." I moaned moving as slowly as I could. Hangovers F'ing suck. Totally worth out drinking Grue though. I hope he made it home okay.

We walked to the corner of Main Street and 3rd. Keeping my hair in front of my eyes, I couldn't help but curse how bright that sun is. Some people like being able to see ya know. Enzo blabbed in my ear, I couldn't register much more than the noises coming from his mouth. Something about being on my best behavior, that Brandon was a huge stickler for being proper and some other things. There sure enough, when we got into eye shot of the corner, her office was there. 'Mercedes's Mercenary Service'.

There was a brown haired man in a black business suit sitting at a large oak desk. If death was a lawyer, that is what this man looked like. The image had me snicker for a half second, someone on the brink of death arguing for their life and the cold stare that looked into your soul from this man unmoved of the plight of a simple human. Looking up, a frown appeared on his face. "You must be Enzo and Tony. I'm Brandon." His voice had an odd resonance through the room. To complete his demanding demeanor, he stuck his hand out for a shake of our hands. You practically could read the disdain of the idea of us working together from him. I see what Mercedes meant by being reluctant. "Mercedes should be back any moment."

Like clockwork the door opened up behind us. I turned around as she walked in to me. Mercedes looked up with her silver hair falling in her face. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Don't worry it's fine." I said with a laugh. She's cute when taken off guard.

She looked down and her hair fell in front of her face as she scampered by into the back room. I noticed she was carrying a bag with chocolate. Brandon went in and told her to come back out after she growled at him asking him what was going on, though it sounded much more rude and crude the way it was put to him. She told him to hold on and then came out a minute later putting something in an inside pocket of her long black coat and carrying a sword and two guns in their holsters. "So, what's the job?" she asked putting her hair up in a pony tail. There was some facial framing from two slightly shorter pieces of hair that came to her collarbone instead of the rest of her hair that went to her lower back. The pony tail showed off the curls in her silver hair well.

"Well, there's a small town outside of the city called Anshak…" Brandon began his briefing of the job, motioning towards the door.

When we arrived, we were greeted by a man in a dark blue suit. He had a friendly demeanor, to the contrast of Brandon. Once Brandon got out of the car he turned into the most friendly and approachable person. The words holy hell come to mind. Do not piss this man off.

"You must be you must be the mercenaries." The man in the blue suit said. He was nervous, afraid that he had to go to the extreme of us to deal with the problem he was having.

"Yes." Brandon said cordially, a big friendly smile upon his face.

"I'm Rodrick. The mayor of Anshak." He held out his calloused hand, relaxing at the kindness of Brandon.

Brandon shook it then Enzo, Mercedes, and I did the same. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person." Brandon said.

"The pleasure is all mine. I am grateful you could make it." Rodrick was obviously pleased that we looked as capable as our reputation.

Mercedes shifted uncomfortably, seeming not to like the small talk. "I don't mean to be rude…" She said gently. "But could I talk to the child who saw this 'thing'?"

Roderick nodded seeming to understand how uncomfortable small talk make people of action. "Of course. Follow me." He led us to his office and told us that the child's name was Saddie. It was a small building for a town hall, but that did not take away from the grandness of the marble and granite checkerboard flooring and well structured columns.

We went into his office. The large chestnut desk had a large window behind it which practically lit up the room on its own, not to mention the bright red carpet to go with the office. "Saddie." Rodrick said to a girl sitting in front of a large red wood desk.

The girl turned around.

Roderick motioned to us. "This is Brandon, Enzo, Mercedes, and Tony. The people who are going to get rid of this 'thing'." His voice was soft and gentle to her.

"It's an honor to meet you. I'm Saddie." The blonde girl said.

"The honor is ours." Mercedes said in a comforting tone. I could tell that the girl was scared. Whether it was how Mercedes was dressed in a long black coat, tight black shirt with a rose design on the side, tight black pants, combat boots, her two guns in their holsters, and the sword on her back. Or the "thing". Or both. I couldn't tell. How I was dressed probably didn't help. Wearing a long red coat, black pants with a skull belt buckle, combat boots, and black shirt. She turned to Brandon, Enzo, me, and Rodrick. "Could I have some time alone with Saddie?"

"Of course." Rodrick said and we left.

I couldn't help but look behind us. What I saw amazed me, that the scared little red head seemed to calm down quite a bit with the conversation with Mercedes. That they were talking like old friends.

Brandon closed the door behind us. "Why did she ask for you all to leave too?" Rodrick asked.

"Mercedes has a way with kids. She talks best when alone." Brandon replied.

When Mercedes came out of the office she told me to follow her and Saddie. She brought us to the edge of town where several houses had yellow caution tape around them. Saddie pointed to the house closest to them. "That's the one that the thing went into."

"Thanks. I've got what I need. I'll walk you home." Mercedes said gently.

The little girl shuffled uncomfortably. "Um… We are already at my house."

"What?" Mercedes seemed to have a moment of dumbfounded surprise.

"This is where I live." Saddie repeated.

"May I speak with your parents, please?" The silver haired woman next to me was not seeming pleased with the statement that the young girl just made.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Saddie ran into the house that was next to the one that was attacked.

Mercy looked at the attacked houses with a puzzled look.

Saddie returned with her parents behind her.

"Hello, I'm Mercedes this is Tony. You are Saddie's parents I presume." Mercedes introduced herself.

"Yes, I'm Ben and this is my wife Bobby. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man said.

They shook hands and then Mercedes warm face turned grave. "Thank you Saddie. May speak to your parents alone?"

"Of course." Saddie went back inside the house.

Mercedes turned back to Ben and Bobby. "I'm not sure how to tell you this without you panicking…"

"Tell us what?" Ben asked.

"Your house is next." Her face was dark. And how could Mercedes know that? Yes, it is marked by a demon to be attacked but, there's no way of her knowing that, she's just a human. Right?

"Come again?" Ben became confused.

"Your house is next. I can't really explain but please trust me." Mercedes paused. "Can you find somewhere else to stay tonight? I can't exactly guarantee your safety."

"I'm sure we can." Bobby chimed in. Her husband did not seem pleased that there was a chance their belongings could be destroyed, but, he caved to his wife's wishes.

"Thank you." Mercedes bowed deeply.

They said their good-byes and Saddie's parents went back into the house while Mercedes and I went to explore the town.

Around 6:00 Mercedes and I had dinner together at a small restaurant. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before I asked, "So… how long have you been a mercenary?"

"Three years in a week." She replied shortly, then a pause came before she spoke again. "You?"

"Same." I paused to take a bite of the wonderful pizza. "Why did you move? Normally a mercenary stays in one place." I just had to intrude with that question but having to remake a name for yourself gets old.

Mercedes laughed. "I'm not normal. I'll tell you that right now."

"How so?" That was not an answer I was expecting.

"What kind of girl becomes a mercenary? What kind of girl enjoys it? What kind of girl enjoys getting her hands covered in grease from working on cars and guns?" Her red eyes pierced right through me.

"Point made." I paused. "So what information did you get on this 'thing'?"

"Apparently it's like a werewolf, but it has long claws." She had an uplifting tone to her voice.

"So, it's not human?" I needed confirmation. No normal person gets excited over fighting demons.

"From what Saddie said, no, it's not." She looked up at me with her red eyes glowing. "This'll be so much fun."

I never thought I'd hear someone say that.


	3. Idiocy

Chapter 3

It was midnight. Mercedes and I went to the back of Saddie's house to wait for the werewolf. I could tell Mercedes was anxious. You would think a human would be nervous, facing something that isn't a normal enemy scares normal people; but it was in her eyes, the excitement.

"Aren't you the slightest bit scared?" I asked curiously. The nagging of my own mind wanting to know why she was so excited got the better of me.

"Maybe." She replied smiling. "But I don't feel it. I enjoy this kind of thing. Facing the unknown."

Either the woman is nuts, or downright awesome and fearless. I thought that was unheard of. A woman that could just be ready for anything, I mean, yeah the stories of her made her sound like she wasn't all human herself; but she wasn't a demon, not even a half-demon. I would be able to tell, theoretically. I always have been able to tell the difference between a demon and human. Am I getting rusty? There's no way.

We waited in silence for about an hour. I felt a shift in energy. Yep, I can still tell the difference. A growl came out of the darkness. "What is this? Two humans out in the middle of the night? This is new."

Mercedes laughed a haunting laugh and seemed to mutter something I couldn't hear, before asking the demon."Why are you preying on the weak?"

"I see you both are not normal. That is none of your concern." He bellowed back, rearing on his hind legs. Both not normal? The grin he gave from his snout, bore his long teeth. The growl he gave would have many people ready to run out of their skin.

"You're right it isn't." she agreed, her smile just as intimidating as the demons. "But it is our concern to protect these people." Mercedes drew her sword. Gleaming in the moonlight the designs of roses and feathers on the fuller of the blade came clear. The pommel also had some crest on it. A well made custom sword indeed.

"A challenge? Too bad you'll wind up my dinner." The demon laughed deeply.

"I don't think so." I readied myself drawing attention to me.

All of a sudden, there was a paw with gigantic claws coming at me. I drew my sword and blocked the blow. I got a good look at the monster. It definitely looked like a werewolf with gigantic claws, and large teeth in a snarling mouth. "I'll come after the Son of Sparda first." His words spat saliva on me.

"That's nice at least you're kind to the women." I snarled back working to get the best angle to make the the next move.

"No, I need your power to defeat her." He growled lower and made another lunge from point blank range. His words were enough to catch me off guard. The hell? My power to defeat her? She's a normal human. Right? She's just talented for a human. His lunge knocked me on my ass as Mercedes came at the demon from the right with a diagonal upward strike with her sword, just missing my head. It jumped away from me and blocked her attack. She quickly spun the opposite direction and landed a direct hit on the monster's side.

"Get down!" I called out grabbing my two guns. She sprawled on the ground and I started shooting the werewolf as fast as I could. The demon howled in pain. Then, all of a sudden, the guns clicked to say they were jammed. "Damn."

Mercedes swung her sword at the wolf's feet, knocking it down to the ground. I came in with my sword and stabbed its heart. It gave out a piercing howl of pain that quickly died.

I started to walk to Mercedes, "Well, that was fun." She does move much faster than a human should. I'll give him that. Needing my power to defeat her? I just let him get to me.

There was rustling behind me. "I'll get you Angel of Death!" Came in the form of an almost incomprehensible roar.

"Get down!" Mercedes called out at me. I was on the ground and there was the sound of guns blazing, then they silenced. I looked back at the monster. The face was deformed. The jaw hanging by muscle and the eyes were barely there. I was in awe of her accuracy.

"Wow, you really are good." I said without thinking.

"I've had practice." She said in a cold tone.

The werewolf's body melted. She started to walk off back towards town. I followed her, kicking myself for speaking without thinking. Why did he call her Angel of Death? She's gained a reputation with the demons? How? Why? And why am I an idiot?

It was Friday and I was back at Bobby's Cellar having a strawberry sundae when Grue came up to me. "Hey." I greeted him looking at him.

He could tell I was beating myself up. Really don't want to talk about that job. "Hey. What's up?"

"The ceiling." That was my lackluster attempt to hide my frustration.

Grue chuckled shaking his head. "Okay, what's going on?" Yup, lackluster indeed.

I sighed. "Nothing, really." I gave the best normal look that I could do. Why am I still beating myself up about this?

He sat down and ordered two beers. Shit I'm not getting out of this. "What happened? Was it the job?"

Bobby sat the two beers down in front of us. Grue sipped on his. I decided seeing as I'm not going to get out of this may as well chug it. So I did. "Said something stupid to Mercedes after we completed our job."

"Like?" Grue questioned with a slight grin. He was interested now. Why am I, the biggest player he knows, torn up about something I said to a woman, when my mentality has been there's always another? Hell if I know why this is eating at me.

"'You really are good.'" I looked back at my sundae.

He laughed hardily. "Well, I met her today." His grin was one of those shit eating grins.

And as he suspected, unintentionally perked up. Damn it, what has she done to me. "You did?"

"Yup." His grin only got bigger. "She seems to be a nice woman. Very pretty. Tiki and Nesty like her. I think it's a good thing Jessica looks up to her and not some other women. Though, she seems a bit shy." He finished off his beer and ordered refills for us. Yup he was going to try and milk this as long as he could.

What the heck, maybe it will help get me out of this rut. And as long as he is buying the drinks. "It seems she sometimes is. Other times it doesn't seem like it." Honestly that's what I think. She seems to be less shy around people that are introduced to her than complete strangers. 'Cause I got this very timid vibe when I first met her. She also seems to be more comfortable around kids than adults. I thought about how the demon called her the Angel of Death. "Hey man, have you heard of an Angel of Death in any of the info circles?"

Grue gave me odd look. "Now, don't go changing the subject." He fussed. "I don't see this side of you all too often let me enjoy it."

Of course that's what he'd say. "Dude, just answer the question and I'll write a damn poem of how I feel like the biggest ass in the world."

He laughed borderline hysterical, "I'm holding you to that." I merely rolled my eyes in response. "I have not heard anything about an Angel of Death. Sorry. Shall I keep an ear out?"

"Nah, it was a shot in the dark." I shook my head. As I thought the demon was just toying with my head. There's no way she is anything but human.

The door opened and a man wrapped in bandages walked in. I knew it was gonna be quite the night.

The next morning I made my way back to my office. I grabbed a bottle of tomato juice and slumped on the couch. My head hurts like a bitch. It's been awhile since I had this bad of a hangover. It was all I could do not to think about anything.

As I was drinking, someone came in. I looked up. It was Mercedes.

"Had quite a night. Didn't you?" She said with a smile. The thought must have crossed her mind that I must have done this on purpose. Though there was no shift in her red eyes, just warmth and understanding.

A sigh escaped my lips as I hung my head. Might as well tell her. Maybe her womanly knowledge can help me relieve my hangover. I had a short laugh escape my lips with that thought. "Yeah… There's a new mercenary in town."

"Oh?" She tilted her head intrigued.

There was a part of me enjoying the attention she was giving me. I stifled more laughter. "His name is Gilver. Can't drink a lot."

She perked up there. "So let me guess. He drug you into a fight, you almost used your guns, and Bobby said to stop and to have a drinking contest with vodka?" She smiled softly and waited.

All I could do for a moment was stutter. "How'd you-?" finally came out before more stifled stuttering.

"I was there." She said quickly with a light giggle.

I felt my eyes get wide. "You were-!" So she saw me acting like an idiot. "Did I-" Say anything stupid? About you? Shit how can I ask something like that to her?

She laughed sat next to me. "Anyway, Brandon wanted me to tell you we have another job together."

She doesn't seem to want to continue the subject, may as well move on too. "We do?" I took another swig of the tomato juice in my hand.

Mercedes pulled out two smoothie looking things in jars from an inner coat pocket. "Yup. Brandon was busy so he sent me. Said he had something to take care of…" She handed me an off pink drink. "Drink this, it will help the hangover. You must be in terrible condition after that adventure last night." I couldn't help but chuckle as I thankfully took the drink. "Now carefull-"

I opened the bottle and chugged it down. It tastes amazing for a hangover remedy. Looking over the horrified look on her face gave the sinking feeling like the statement she was going to make was important. "I wasn't supposed to chug that huh?"

All she did was shake her head as her cheeks flushed.

Oh great. I'm worried about the next question I have to ask. "So since I did, what's most likely gonna happen?" A great sense of dread came over me.

She tried to get her composure before the snickering started. "You need to go to the restroom now." Was all she was able to say and held up a hand and started a countdown.

I gave her a confused look. Why would I need to- her hand reached two fingers and that's when the bowels hit. "Holy sh-" I got up as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom. I could hear the giggles she tried to stiffle. As I relieved myself I called out through the door "What the hell was THAT stuff?"

The giggle turned into laughs. Damn it woman. It's because of you I am stuck here for the moment. The laughing died down as she regained her composure. All I could do was glare at her through the door. "It's a fast acting detoxifier." Well damn. Now that I think of it I'm starting to feel better. "You're supposed to sip on that for at least an hour." Shit.

After finishing up in the bathroom, I went and sat back down next to her. She seemed to have regained her composure. "How do you feel?"

I chuckled. "I should have waited and listened to you." I gave her a smile. " You?"

She tried and failed at not giggling again. "Not bad." Her smile was bright and beautiful.


End file.
